Baby Don't Worry
by kavey key
Summary: Jackson tak menghubungi Mark sejak pagi hingga membuatnya khawatir. Kemana sebenarnya Jackson? Markson Fanfiction!


**Title : Don't Worry**

**Cast : Jark / Markson **

**Support Cast : All membet Got7**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Jackson tak menghubungi Mark sejak pagi dan membuatnya khawatir. Kemana sebenarnya Jackson? Markson Fanfiction!**

**WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN KARENA BELUM DI EDIT LAGI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Para member Got7 -minus Jackson- tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka baru saja menonton film hantu Jepang yang membuat ketiga maknae line kini menakut-nakuti satu sama lain, sang leader yang sibuk menenangkan kesayangannya, serta Mark yang memasang wajah cemasnya.

Bukan

Mark cemas bukan karena film horror itu.

Ini jauh lebih horror dari pada film Juon dengan backsound suara retakan tulang itu. Ini lebih urgent dari apapun untuk Mark.

Jackson

Belum menghubunginya dari pagi tadi.

Iya menatap -sesekali memutar-mutar- handphonenya menunggu jawaban kekasih di seberang sana sambil terus menggigit bibirnya. Pasalnya, sesibuk apapun Jackson, ia selalu menyempatkan diri menghubunginya walaupun harus meminjam handphone para kru roommates.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi Jackson juga pulang, jangan khawatir begitu." Jaebum menenangkan dengan tangan masih mengusap punggung Junior yang merengek ingin tidur sekamar dengannya.

"Kau yang akan di datangi hantu, Youngjae hyung! Junior hyung pasti tidur di kamarmu dengan Jaebum hyung!" Bambam berteriak setelah Youngjae menakutinya. Akan ada hantu yang memeluk dan menggerayanginya, katanya.

"Aku tidak penakut sepertimu, bammie. Aku bisa tidur sendiri. Hati-hati saja nanti ada yang menarik kaki mu saat tidur, hihihihihi."

Jawaban Youngjae diiringi tawa setan yang dibuatnya sukses membuat Bambam merengut kesal. "Yugyeom bantu aku!"

"Aku juga takut hantu, hyung!"

"Ya! Kau tak bisa di andalkan."

"Nanti hantunya akan menembus kamar kalian, lalu di jambak, lalu di putar-putar hihihihihi." Youngjae melanjutkan aksinya. Ia tersenyum misterius melihat Junior yang masih memeluk Jaebum dengan erat.

"Jika dengan Junior hyung, hantunya akan menindih tubuh hyung, mencium hyung, menggerayangi hyung sampai hyung pingsan karena lelah berteriak-teriak."

Tak

Sebuah kaleng isotonik kosong sukses mendarat di kening namja jahil itu. Tersenyum tak jelas pada pelaku pelemparan tanpa niat membalas hyung tertuanya yang tengah menatap malas kearahnya.

Hell

Itu setan Jaebum namanya.

Sementara objek pembicaraan mereka kini sudah saling melumat satu sama lain, entah sejak kapan mereka hanyut dalam cumbuan itu, Youngjae juga tak menyadarinya.

Tidak.

Tidak perlu.

Youngjae lebih senang menggoda para maknae line dari pada melihat adegan yang tepat ada di kursi belakangnya itu -karena tiga maknae line duduk di bawah kursi. Sedangkan Mark di sebelah BNior-. Hingga terdengar suara bel yang melumpuhkan sementara aktifitas mereka.

"Mungkin itu Jackson hyung, hyung." ujar Youngjae di sela aktifitas menakuti duo maknaenya.

Bambam dan Mark berdiri dengan semangat. Mark karena kekhawatirannya, sedangkan Bambam karena tidak ingin mendengarkan Youngjae "Aku saja yang buka!" Bambam baru akan melangkah sampai suara Youngjae terdengar lagi. "Atau jangan-jangan hantu di film tadi."

"Hyung saja yang buka." cicit Bambam. Mark menggeleng pelan kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu utama.

Youngjae tertawa terbahak.

Lalu terhenti ketika melihat Jackson yang baru datang dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia baru akan menyapa hyung happy virusnya, namun di urungkan karena Jackson langsung masuk kamar tanpa menyapa member lain, sementara Mark mengekor di belakangnya.

"Seperti bukan Jackson hyung." gumam Youngjae.

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu yang menyamar jadi Jackson hyung." sahut Yugyeom yang di angguki oleh Bambam.

"Yak!"

.

.

Mark tersenyum senang saat dugaannya benar bahwa Jacksonlah yang menekan belnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mark basa-basi.

"Hm,"

Mark mengernyit bingung saat Jackson hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Belum lagi sekarang Jackson mendahului memasuki dorm setelah sebelumnya sedikit mengusap pipi Mark. Biasanya, Jackson akan mencium lalu meminta ini dan itu pada Mark. Penasaran, ia pun mengikuti Jackson hingga ke kamar tanpa mempedulikan para member yang menatap bingung serta pekikan Youngjae yang entah karena apa.

Mark menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian menyusul Jackson yang sudah tertidur lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak menghapus make up-mu dulu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Mark menghela nafas kemudian pergi keluar kamar, tak lama ia kembali dengan handuk dan baskom kecil berisi air.

Mark membersihkan wajah Jackson dengan pelan dan telaten. Ia tahu kekasihnya belum sepenuhnya ada di alam bawah sadar. Jackson masih sangat sadar sebenarnya. Terlihat dari gerakan kepalanya yang seakan meminta bagian-bagian tertentu untuk di bersihkan.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kau tidak menghubungiku seharian, aku khawatir sekali." Mark menaruh Baskom di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, lalu merebahkan diri di samping Jackson. Ia tersenyum senang ketika Jackson mulai memeluknya.

"Apa sangat menyenangkan sampai kau melupakanku, eoh?"

Nihil.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Menyebalkan!" Jackson tersenyum kemudian mencubit pipi Mark gemas.

"Tidurlah, Mark."

"Panggilan apa itu?" Mark menggerutu. Biasanya Jackson akan memanggilnya baby atau chagi atau dimsum, atau apalah itu yang membuat Mark merona malu. Sayang Mark harus menahan emosi karena kembali di abaikan Jackson. Pria itu malah tertidur di perpotongan leher Mark tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia terus menggerutu hingga menyusul Jackson ke alam mimpi saking lelahnya.

.

.

Mark terbangun saat menyadari disampingnya sudah kosong tanpa kehadiran Jackson. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mengingat Jackson yang biasanya baru akan terbangun setelah Mark mencium atau menendangnya.

Mark keluar sambil memanggil Jackson seperti ibu yang kehilangan anak balitanya setelah bangun tidur. Ia kemudian menghela nafas setelah melihat Jackson yang duduk sendirian di ruang tengah, tempat ia dan member lainnya berkumpul tadi malam.

Ia duduk di samping Jackson, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Mandu?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark. "Tidak ada."

"Ayolah..."

Jackson memejamkan matanya, memberi isyarat pada hyungnya bahwa ia tengah berfikir. "Hyung?"

"Eoh?"

"Dimsum?"

"Nde?"

"Baby?"

"Ye?"

"Chagi?"

"Ya!" Mark menjitak Jackson cukup keras. Kesal dengan sikap Jackson yang satu ini, tapi di sisi lain senang karena Jacksonnya kembali seperti semula.

"Hyung, kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?"

Mark tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Jackson. Ia bahkan mulai menerka pertanyaan Jackson yang sepertinya berkaitan dengan sifatnya semalam. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Jika sudah tidak, lepaskan saja."

"Kau menyukai orang lain?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Mark.

"Tidak. Ah hyung, aku lapar, cepat buatkan makanan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jackson!" Mark meninggikan nada suaranya tanpa sadar.

"Aku hanya merasa aku terus bersalah di hubungan ini. Aku membuatmu marah, aku membuatmu lelah, aku membuatmu kesal. Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Cih! Alasan apa itu? Kau berbicara begitu tapi kau sendiri sering marah padaku karena dekat dengan Junior!"

"Hyung, itu bukan alasan. Itu benar. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku mendapat peran penting lalu beradegan mesra?"

"Ku tebak!" Mark menatap intens namja di hadapannya. "Kau beradegan mesra di acaramu?"

"Iya,"

"Dan pasti kau menikmatinya."

"Lihat! Aku pasti disalahkan."

"Tidak juga. Apa karena itu kau tidak menghubungiku kemarin?"

"Nde."

"Jadi kau tidak menghubungiku seharian karena kau berselingkuh dengan yang lain- diam jangan potong pembicaraanku! Kau takutan aku marah tapi berlagak marah padaku."

"Aku tak berlagak marah padamu. Aku juga tidak selingkuh."

"Iya tetep saja beradegan mesra itu masuk kategori selingkuh. Tak berlagak marah tapi mendiamkanku dari kemarin." Mark mencebikkan bibirnya lalu menjambak rambut Jackson dengan satu tarikan keras.

"Aw! Aku 'kan takut, hyung."

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Yang penting kau masih mencintaiku."

"Memang aku sudah menjawab?"

"Dimsum hyuuung~" Jackson merajuk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mark. Ia menarik kedua tangan Mark lalu dicengram dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang belakang kepala Mark. Menariknya hingga hidung mereka hampir menempel.

"Ya! Mandu bodoh! Menjauh dariku!" Mark semakin terpojok karena gerakkan Jackson yang terus menghimpitnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Kau tidak merindukan ciumanku hyung?"

"Tidak! Aku marah padamu bodoh!"

Jackson tak mempedulikan ocehan hyungnya, ia justru menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Mark. Hanya menempelkan, tidak lebih. Jackson cukup sadar tempat untuk melakukan lebih, walaupun ia ingin.

Ia melepas ciumannya lalu mengelus rambut Mark dengan sayang. "Kau tidak marah, hyung?"

"Tidak. Jika itu akting aku tidak masalah, tentu saja. Asal kau tahu tempat saat berakting."

"Arrasso Dimsum hyung. Saranghae"

"Nado, Mandu." Mark tersenyum tampan -dan cantik saat bersamaan.

"Kajja kita ke kamar, hyung. Aku belum puas menciummu." tanpa babibu Jackson langsung menggendong Mark ala bridal.

"YA! MANDU TURUNKAN AKU!"


End file.
